


His Master's Slave

by assez



Series: His Master's Slave [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional!Severus, Ficlet, M/M, Master Harry, Master Potter, Master/Slave, POV Harry Potter, POV Severus Snape, Pre-Slash, Prolonged, Quarrels, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slave Severus Snape, Slavery, Talks About Death/Suicide, Too Excrutiating, Too Many Agonies, Too Violent Contrast, Top Harry Potter, Whipping, cold!harry, death mention, pathos (possibly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	His Master's Slave

So... those were scraps that Severus found out after examining his memories. Those were the deeds Potter didn't manage to forgive himself for.  
Severus rolled his eyes in the corner of his mind where defiance was by now stabilised and as soon as he made sure nobody can see him, especially his Master, he rolled his eyes in real as well.

So... those were memories that Severus found out after examining his memories of their past. 

Truth be told he was aware of not remembering too much from the time between the curse hitting him square to his chest, Potter deciding to take him as a slave, the ritual that left him with the scar under his ankle stating Harry Potter was owning him now and the moment he "woke up" from his stupor-like state meaning his memory of Potter training him as his slave so that the Bond would let him be his normal human sentient self was foggy at the best and erased at the worst.  
He wasn't bothered by that too but could understand Potter would be. To understand that one has to be a Death Eater present while the Dark Lord tortured some or has to accept he is a part of bigger group where some enjoyed their victims by abusing, raping and cutting, humiliating, killing them or tried to change or cross their gender, tried to engage them in some perversities or invented other creative ways to humble and enslave them.  
That stated, to simplifie his thoughts on that period, as far as all fingers, limbs and gear was where it should be, he didn't mind. To explain it extendedly, he wouldn't mind if Potter tried on him raping, torturing, he wouldn't mind bondage, and he highly doubted Potter would be as creative or tried on him anything as inventive as let him torture someone on command or tried to make him steal through _Imperio_. He would - and he wouldn't - know if Potter was inclined to something perverse so he couldn't make himself suspect Potter of any wrong-doing worth mentioning or flailing himself up about.  
He could come up with anything remotely resembling something that he would mind while under Potter's control.  
That said, he well knew Potter had somehow coerce the Bond that Severus will comply him and that he wants Snape's mind as well as his body and the aid of the Bond to make Severus obey him is no more necessary.  
And he had a suspicion the only way Potter could make sure it will work... as hard as it was to imagine doing Potter so – was emotional manipulation.  
He took a deep breath.  
On the one hand, he couldn't imagine Potter to do so, nor to manage it successfully. But he was here, wasn't he?  
On the other – he couldn't remember what became of him under the Bond's early force.  
He tried again to catch some glimpses from early on after leaving the Hospital from their – or was it solely Potter's? – start and – probably – transport to Ministry, and then to Potter’s home, but couldn’t find any.  
He will have to find out from Potter himself what really happened.


End file.
